Ultimate Batman
by ProjectX2
Summary: Batman is 'ultimized' for the modern age. What villains will he encounter? Will he be a hero? Part of the Ultimate DC universe set up at Ultimate Central, Ultimate Batman will be made up of 3 volumes, 6 issues each. Read and review.


**Ultimate Batman #1**

"The Dark Knight" Part 1

_Gotham Theatre, Gotham City_

The three-person family walked along the alleyway slowly. They had just seen Zorro, and thought it was a very good movie. The little boy loved it.

"Can we see it again? When I grow up I want to be like Zorro!" The black-haired boy shouted as he jumped up and down, swinging an imaginary sword around.

"Now, now…" His mother smiled. She had long black hair and quite a beautiful face. "That's the third time this month."

"Yes, son, can't we see something else for a while?" The father spoke up. His son looked exactly like him.

"I guess so… sir." The boy said.

"Good boy. Some day you'll be a great business man." The father replied, grinning widely. Unbeknownst to the family, someone crept amongst the shadows. The man emerged and stood in front of the family, blocking their way to safety. He had light blonde hair, and was shirtless. He wore jeans and was carrying a butcher-knife in his right hand. He had deep slashes and scars all over his chest and a sly grin on his face.

"Mmm, I'm going to cut you up good…" The guy snarled, licking his lips. The father moved in front of his wife and child.

"Please, leave us alone," The father pleaded with the criminal.

"Zsasz leaves no on unharmed." The man, whose name was Zsasz, mumbled. He raised the butcher-knife and charged.

He didn't make it a step further.

Something launched itself from the top of a nearby building, and smacked into Zsasz. The force of the shock made the butcher-knife drop from his hand. Zsasz twirled around, attempting to kick the bat-like shape, but to no use. The figure caught Zsasz's leg, and forced it up in a sickening crunch. The dark-cloaked figure finished Zsasz off by throwing him into the brick wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Oh my God! Thank you so much!" The woman shouted as she ran forward to hug her saviour. Her husband grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"You don't know who he is…" The man whispered and a grim look crept across his face. Police car sirens sounded in the distance.

"You're safe now…" The figure mumbled in a hoarse manly voice. Now that he was standing still, the family could now see him very dimly. The man was wearing a full-body 'bat' armoured suit. It was completely black, from the mask to the boots. The mask had two short 'bat-ears' sticking out from the top of it. The only skin you could see was his chin, and you couldn't tell what race he was from because he was in the shadows. There was a faint outline of a grey bat logo, and his long black cape hung loosely from his shoulders. He wore a dull-yellow belt, which held a lot of gadgets and weapons.

He reached into his belt and pulled out an object that vaguely resembled a grappling hook. He pointed it in the direction of a rooftop, and pressed the trigger. A grappling hook shot out, and attached itself to the rooftop. He pushed another button and jumped. The grappling hook dragged him into the night and out of sight.

"Who was that?" The father asked, unaware of what was happening.

"Don't be silly…" His wife smirked. "Everyone knows that's the Batman. Judy was telling me the other night she saw him fly by the window…"

"When I grow up I want to be like Batman." The boy laughed.

_Gotham Police Station, Gotham City_

It was just after midnight when Commissioner James Gordon walked into his office. He was too old for this. He had a family for God's sake; this city was too violent and corrupt for him. He had been thinking about moving to Metropolis for a few weeks now, but had changed his mind since all the vigilantes had appeared. He polished his glasses as he looked into the holding cell. The criminal known as Zsasz started back at him, an evil fire burning in his eyes.

"Who do we have here?" Gordon yawned, as the District Attorney, Harvey Dent appeared.

"I believe you've got your wires crossed? Aren't you supposed to tell me what's happening?" Harvey smirked, and raised his eyebrows. His brown hair shined and reflected the dull light coming from the cheap bulb.

"Harvey – shut up. I'm tired and I'd rather be sleeping with my wife than talking to you here. Get on with it." Gordon replied, unenthusiastically.

"Right, well, Montoya and Bullock found 'Zsasz' here unconscious against a brick wall down an alley off the theatre."

"Zsasz?" Gordon interrupted. Harvey ignored him.

"We were contacted by a family, who said that this character was going to kill them with a butcher-knife, until Batman saved them." Harvey explained.

"Batman? He's a myth." Gordon groaned.

"Myth or not – this guy's stopped more crime in a single week than we have in a couple of months."

"He's a vigilante, Harvey, you told me that yourself."

"I know… but I don't know what to believe anymore." Harvey shook his head. "Go home to your wife, James. Say hello to Barbara for me. Then send in your resignation."

"I hope you're joking Dent," Gordon grumbled. "Because this city still needs me."

_The Bat Cave, Gotham City_

The sound of leather heels hitting stone steps echoed throughout the empty cave. Bats stirred amongst the rocky ceilings, but most of them stayed amongst their nests. There were only a few that night, and it was night, so most of them were out flying in the dark outside the cave.

"What do you want Alfred?" A voice demanded from behind a chair. The chair was sitting in front of a giant computer screen, and the man who spoke had been clicking buttons.

"I thought you might like a midnight snack, sir." Alfred said. Alfred Pennyworth was a loyal English butler, and despised the cave. He preferred it upstairs, in the actual manor. He put the tray containing sandwiches on a nearby table and then stood up straight, waiting for further orders.

"I'm not hungry." The figure mumbled, and then resumed his work.

"Master Bruce… you need to eat – and sleep. You've been out all night. You've got a board meeting tomorrow at 10. Get some rest please." Alfred pleaded with the man.

"Soon. There's one more place I have to go." The figure said, as it shut down the computer and stood up.

"Where is it?" Alfred asked. The man turned around. He had dark black hair, and was wearing a dark black suit. His name was Bruce Wayne, and he was the Batman. Using his wealthy fortune he had inherited, he had dedicated his life to fighting crime.

"There's a break-in at the Axis Chemical Factory." Bruce stated, as he slipped on his mask. His eyes disappeared and became small white slits.

"But what's so important about that?"

"It's Jack Napier. I think I've finally got him."

To Be Continued


End file.
